TriWorld Legacies
by Skylark Chrome
Summary: What happens when the demigods, Greek and Roman, team up with the Egyptian godlings on a mission to save the world from an apocalypse?
1. The Letter

TriWorld Legacies

_Carter_

"Please, please, please shut up for a moment." I begged. Sadie was chattering in the phone with her friends Emma and Liz. I was practicing combat magic and I could not concentrate with her talking so loud.

"..I mean, yeah, sure," She went on. "Whatever, right? News flash, Liz: he had a nose the size of a potato! And you want me to date him?"

I groaned and exited the room. My name is Carter Kane, by the way. That was my sister, Sadie Kane. We were once hosts of Egyptian gods and now we're not. We live in the Twenty-First Gnome, or Brooklyn.

"Oh, hey, Carter," Jaz said as I passed by her. Jaz is one of the trainees here in our home. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's a healer and learning the path of Sekhmet. "You have a package delivered a while ago. I put it in your room."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jaz."

She smiled and nodded. I went to my room. In my bed lay a parcel, brown and quite new. On top was a little letter, folded neatly. I sat next to it and opened the letter. The letter was wrote elegantly.

Carter and Sadie Kane,

You're presence are needed quite badly in our camp. Apparently, the fate of the world is at stake here. Please do heed my call by tomorrow. You may bring two of your best pupils. The address is inserted in the parcel.

Mr. D, director of Camp Half-Blood.

I read the letter again and again until I absorbed the information. Who the heck is Mr. D? What's Camp Half-Blood? Why the hell are we needed? I stood up and went out to the balcony. I needed some fresh air. Now, all I have to do is tell Sadie.

I went to look for Sadie. Luckily, she wasn't in the phone anymore. She was watching TV with Khufu. I stood in front of her.

"Sadie, we need to talk. It's urgent."

She looked at me in annoyance and pointed at the TV. "Can't it wait until the show is over?"

"No, it can't." I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. I let her read the letter before she could protest. Instantly, her expression was serious.

"Should we go to this camp?" She asked. "It might be a trap or something."

I shrugged. "Let's just see for ourselves, then."

"Did you open the parcel?"

"No."

She let out a sigh of exasperation. "Seriously, Carter?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and raced to my room. She crashed on my bed and ripped open the parcel. There were four orange shirts, each with a Camp Half-Blood print. On top of the shirts was a small, white card. Sadie picked up the card.

"Long Island City. We're going to Long Island City."

"That's it? I thought we were going to some bizzare place."

"Well, loser boy, apparently you're bizzare place is just a next to us."

I flopped down the bed. "But didn't Amos said that Manhattan isn't a good place to go? Because of.. other gods, or like that?"

"Let's just hope Amos was joking."

We called Jaz and Walt Stone to my room. Walt Stone is this big guy. He's buff and fit. He has brown skin, black hair in a buzz cut, and dark brown eyes. He is a charm maker and our first pupil. When Jaz and Walt entered the room, I told them about what we're going to do.

"So, who's gonna look after everyone else?" Jaz asked.

"We'll leave Magenta and Howard in charge. I just hope Felix won't cause them any trouble." Felix is one of the youngest trainees. He's best at summoning penguins and you certainly do not want penguins in your house.

Sadie stood up. "Okay, then. Let's pack now. Bring as many as you can. We don't know how long we're going away."


	2. The News

_Percy_

I sprinted to my cabin. Tyson just arrived and I haven't seen the big guy since forever. As I opened the door, he was busy unpacking his things.

"Tyson!" I exclaimed as I walked towards him, grinning.

He turned around and immediately his big goofy grin was back. He bear hug me, almost crashing me.

"Big brother! Tyson missed you," He said.

"Crushing... me... help," I choked out the words. He put me down and apologized. I grinned and playfully punched his shoulder. "How are you, big guy?"

"Okay," He said. "Tyson made loooots of weapons!"

He continued to chatter as I listened. Seems like he had so much fun. Suddenly, the door bursts open, showing Annabeth at the doorway. Her mere presence makes my stomach do back flips.

"Hey, Tyson," She said, smiling. She made her way to us and stood between us. "You're back."

Tyson blushed. "Yes."

She smiled and look at me. "Senior counselors's meeting right now, Seaweed brain."

I rolled my eyes. "Aye aye, Wisegirl."

We said our goodbyes to Tyson and went out of the cabin. I held her hand softly.

"Are we really going to stick with the names?" I asked.

"What names?"

"You know, 'Seaweed brain and Wisegirl'."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking more like 'Baby' or 'Babe' or maybe 'Honey', you know?"

She punched my arm as she blushed. She had a tiny smile playing on her lips. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

I grinned. "Then, I guess we're sticking to it?"

She looked at me and kissed my cheek. "Maybe."

We entered the big house. As we went inside, we saw that everyone was there goofing around, waiting for us. The Stolls were busy pissing Clarisse off and appparently, they're doing a good job. Piper McLean, the new Senior Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, was talking to Leo Valdez, also the new Senior Counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin. We took our places and Chiron ordered silence.

"I have some grave news," Chiron said grimly. We looked at him with our face serious. "As you know, Gaea is still rising. Her Giants, still awakening. And sadly, a new strong force has joined them that makes our chances to save mankind slim."

"Who, Chiron?" I asked him.

He looked at us. "I do not know who or what this force is. But we have guests to answer that."

"What guests?" The Stoll brothers said in unison.

"Well, they will be arriving shortly."

"Is Camp Jupiter joining?"

All of us looked at Piper. Most are smirking. All of us know how Piper feels about Jason. She blushed.

"As a matter of fact, yes they are. They will be arriving tomorrow." Chiron said, smiling.

The door opened suddenly. It was one of the Hermes kids. He was panting, as if he was in a marathon.

"Four... kids... strangers... here." He breathed out.

Chiron stood up. "They are here. Let's welcome our guests."


End file.
